


Mixed Thoughts

by Azamatic



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythagoras is consumed with mixed thoughts about his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first fanfic I've ever wrote ! It came about from reading fanfics for a long time so I thought I would give it a try. As this is my first story, it is by no means perfect in anyway. Therefore I accept on reviews and opinions, both good & bad. And with that, enjoy !

Mixed Thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pythagoras wished it was his imagination more than anything else, but part of him was practically screaming that it was the truth.  
  
He sees he sometimes and he pays close attention to his every movement. He likes it when he steps out the bath, water trickling down his biceps and following the lines of his defined abs, his skin practically glistening under the midday sun, making him look almost god like.  
  
But this is his best friend. Is it really appropriate for him to think of him in this way ?   
  
There has always been a strong bond between himself, Jason and Hercules, but Hercules usually spends his days in the tavern or wooing Medusa with tales that she knew were more or less not true. So it fell to Jason to be the closest thing to a friend that Pythagoras has.   
  
Jason is one of those over protective type of people. He would do anything to ensure that his friends are safe and well, and wouldn't dare for a minuet to go out of his way to settle whatever problems they have. This is what Pythagoras likes the most. He likes the sense of safeness whenever Jason is around. He feels like all is right with the world and nothing could possibly go wrong. Or could it ?  
  
It all started with a trip the market. It's a Monday morning, which means that Hercules has probably got a little to drunk and emptied the house of food and drink. It's one of those mornings where there isn't a cloud in the sky, the sun is starting to rise, but there's a slight chill in the air. The air is almost refreshing and wakes Pythagoras up in an instant. There's the salty smell of the sea and the aromatic smell of the incense that gently wafts down from the temple, they both ease Pythagoras into his day. Atlantis is one of those cities that has such a diverse popularity and therefore, there is something that everyone can relate to. On his way to the bread stall, he passes various other stalls which are in the middle of setting up for the days market. Some of them are carrying exotic spices from far off lands and others, precious silks and garments which attract the eyes of two young women.  
  
Once Pythagoras has made his rounds of the morning, he makes it to his friends house just as the morning rush hour kicks in. Daedalus is probably the only person that Pythagoras looks up to and admires, for like himself, he is a man of knowledge. The two of them spend an hour at the beginning of every week, discussing various mathematical theories and this gives Pythagoras a chance to show Daedalus what he has been working on.  
  
But Daedalus also has a knack for sensing when something is troubling a person, and this is why he prefers the company of himself, as most people find it slightly annoying when he lays all their troubles out on the table at any given moment.  
  
“What is troubling you, Pythagoras?”  
  
“It is nothing, nothing that I need not trouble you with.”  
  
“Well it must be something that concerns you deeply, otherwise you wouldn't have overloaded my bin with scrunched up pieces of paper.”  
  
Pythagoras can feels Daedalus's eyes piercing right through him. He feels like he's looking right into the depths of his mind and soul.  
  
“It's about...” before he can finish what he's saying, Daedalus steps in and finishes it for him, “a friend?”  
  
And by the look on Pythagoras's face, Daedalus could see it was a 'close' friend at that.  
  
Pythagoras immediately feels himself blushing and quickly breaks his eye contact with Daedalus. “Yes.”  
  
“In that case, I'm afraid I can be of little help or advice to you. For matters concerning emotions and relationships aren't my forte”  
  
“I wouldn't expect you to anyway, I feel that my problem has gone past the point of help now.” And with that, Pythagoras turns and leaves just as quick as when he came in.  
  
As he shut the door behind him, he had to stop himself from collapsing against the wall and bursting into tears.  
  
It was late afternoon when he returned him, but Pythagoras couldn't deal with anything else today, not with all the emotions and thoughts that are seeping through his mind. He awoke slightly, a short while later to the sound of Jason coming in and whispering to Pythagoras if he was awake. Even though he was, he choose to ignore it and simply drifted back off to sleep.  
  
Jason was totally oblivious to what Pythagoras was going through. Yes, he has noticed his strange reclusive behaviour this past day, but he just put it down to him needing time alone to concentrate on his work.  
  
Jason awoke the next morning to the sound of Pythagoras frantically searching for something. He clambered out of bed, hair sticking up at every conceivable angle, and went to see what was wrong. He found him searching through the shelves for what he could imagine were his sketches of his triangles, which evidently weren't there.  
  
Jason started to ask Pythagoras, mid yawn, what was up.  
  
“Curse the Gods! You haven't seen my triangle works have you? An idea came to me whilst I was asleep and I need to note it down.”  
  
“No, I haven't seen them'  
  
By now, Pythagoras was sitting at the table, rubbing his head rather hard. Jason could see this and went and sat opposite him. He placed Pythagoras's hands from his head and onto the table, holding them there for a few seconds.  
  
He instantly calmed down and his insides melted, but he was slightly overwhelmed by how close Jason was and how much he was trying to calm him down. He then sat upright, tore Jason's grasp from his own and ran straight out of the house.  
  
All these feelings and emotions were slowly bubbling away inside, just waiting to burst. He felt like he had never ran so fast in his life. He headed to the cliffs high above the city, and with a clear view of the crystal blue ocean beyond, he let himself fall into the soft, long grass.  
  
He laid there for what seemed like hours, watching the clouds high up in the sky, gently float by.  
  
His day dreaming was briefly interrupted by the sound of someone moving through the grass. He knew who it was so he didn't bother to turn around. A good half hour past and this person didn't do or say anything, so Pythagoras wandered over to where the man was sitting beneath the tree in the shade. Pythagoras knew that Jason would come looking for him eventually and he also knew that Jason knew exactly where to find him.  
  
They didn't instantly speak to one another instantly, instead choosing to sit in silence for what seemed like an eternity and it was left to Jason to break it.  
  
“Pythagoras, I know what's been bothering you.”  
  
Pythagoras quickly looked at him in horror. “W-what do you mean?”  
  
“Come on, I've know for many days now. The way you try to avoid me whenever I get close, the way you seem to become frustrated with your work whenever I seem to be in the room. Do you want to tell me before I say it ?”  
  
Pythagoras began to say what he has wanted to say for days, weeks even before he was cut off by the warmest of sensations on his lips.  
  
He couldn't believe what was happening right in front of him. The man he had come to call a brother and best friend, was actually kissing him, the man who he had grown romantically fond of. His mind became consumed with all the memories and thoughts of the previous weeks and he found it all to much to bear. Jason pulled away, revealing a Pythagoras with a tear stained face.  
  
“Thank you.” That was all Pythagoras could say right now. He finally felt at ease and felt like he had actually settled his mind and thoughts.  
  
Jason as well seemed to be overwhelmed to think that him and Pythagoras were about to spend the rest of their lives together.   
  
The sun was slowly setting over the city and making the ocean glimmer and sparkle like a million diamonds. Far off in the distant, you could hear the cheers and laughter from the city as the nigh time drew in and everyone was enjoying themselves.  
  
Pythagoras could think of nowhere better to be right now. He was in the arms of someone he truly cared for and loved and Jason was finally happy that Pythagoras was himself again.  
  
The two of them made themselves comfy against the tree and settled in together to watch the sunset..

 


End file.
